This Love Is Difficult, But It's Real
by dreamsaremyescape
Summary: Forbidden to be together by their parents, young Eli and Clare must find a way to make their love work. But can they stay together when Eli is forced to move away? And what will become of their relationship? Song fic. to Taylor Swift's Love Story.ONESHOT


Love Story by Taylor Swift

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

I was standing in my living room, thinking about the first time I met the love of my life, Elijah Goldsworthy. We were both fourteen years old at the time, and it felt like centuries ago, but really, it was only a few years. I closed my eyes and relived it, all over again.

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

I was standing on the balcony in my house, watching the party taking place below me. My parents went over the top for this; there were extravagant decorations, nothing below the best. It was ridiculous. I watched the women in beautiful gowns dance with men dressed all up to look their best, dancing around the floor.

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

I was watching the party, when I heard someone walk up next to me. He was wearing a mask, like most of the guests, so the only thing I could see on his face was a gorgeous pair of emerald eyes.

"Hello, would you care to dance with me?" the masked boy asked, holding his arm out. I took it, grateful that he at least asked, compared to some of the pigs here who just walked up to me and yanked me over to the dance floor.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone tonight?" he asked, earning a blush from me.

"Well, I'm not one for parties," I answered honestly.

"Well then, do you want to go for a walk?" he offered, smirking at me.

"Why not?" I said, walking ahead of him to the door. I had to make sure my father didn't see, though. I'm not supposed to leave the party, especially with some random boy. Not that I care, though.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, 'stay away from Juliet'_

We had been walking hand in hand aimlessly, for the past hour, laughing and joking, without a care in the world. It felt as if I had known him my whole life; and that's when I realized that I was attracted to him.

"So, where do you stand on the whole, 'Edwards vs. Goldsworthy' debate?" he asked cautiously.

I would too, because that is what splits the town in half. Half of the town goes for my father's business, while the other goes for some family called the Goldsworthy's. If you asked me, I'd say it was utterly ridiculous, but being the daughter of the Edwards, I have to appeal to them.

"Well, I'm supposed to say Edwards, but I really don't try to get into it. What about you?"

"I have to say Goldsworthy, but I feel the same as you, as in, I don't really give a shit what happens." He shrugged, throwing another smirk my way. I smiled at his carefree attitude.

"Why do you have to say Goldsworthy?" I asked, wondering if his family was the reason. Probably.

"Because, I'm Eli Goldsworthy. I'm their son." He said this, almost as if he were ashamed. My jaw just about hit the ground at this news. I can't be seen with him! I'm an Edwards!

"Oh," I mumbled, not sure what to do. He seemed nice enough, but if my father saw me with him, I'd be dead.

"Why are you for the Edwards?" he asked innocently, having no idea that our fathers were mortal enemies.

"Because, I'm Clare Edwards," I answered slowly, afraid of his reaction. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to say something about how stupid I am, or how terrible of him to be going off with an Edwards, but instead, I heard him chuckling lightly.

"Wow. Our fathers are enemies, and they have the whole town split into sides, and the only thing I can think about is kissing the man's daughter." I looked up in surprise at his lightheartedness, and his openness about kissing me. I blushed redder than a fire truck, and smiled.

"Really? You don't care that my father hates your family?" I couldn't believe it. It had to be a dream.

"Of course not. You're obviously different than the rest of your family, plus, I really like you, Clare."

I stood frozen in shock and delight, at how mixed up and cliché this seemed.

"I really like you, too, Eli." I can't believe I'm being so blunt! I've never said that straight out to a guy before. I've known this boy for nearly an hour and he's already corrupting me!

"Then, may I kiss you?" he whispered, looking into my eyes with what looked like love.

I could only nod, seeing as how I became speechless. He slowly leaned in and I followed suit, and our lips touched. At first it was soft and slow, but as our lips gained a rhythm, it became a bit more heated and passionate. That was, until my father burst through the front doors of my house and yanked me away from Eli.

"Clare Diane Edwards! What on earth are you doing with this boy? Do you have any idea who he is? He is a Goldsworthy! We cannot associate ourselves with them! Why were you kissing him?" My father yelled this all at me, dragging me farther and farther away from the boy that I was falling for, hard and fast.

I struggled against him and said, "Dad, I like him; he's not at all like you say he is, and he cares about me! I thought you wanted me to be happy!" I yelled frantically, feeling tears stinging my eyes.

Eli stood there shocked, and his eyes looked pained, like he wanted to break down, right then and there. But instead, he shocked me further, by standing up to my father. "With all due respect, sir, I really like your daughter, and whatever goes on between you and parents should not affect me and Clare. I don't plan on hurting her, and I would respect any beliefs she has, and I hope you can see that." When he finished his speech, Eli looked up at my father, who looked like he was considering letting us be together.

That was, until, he decided he didn't care about my happiness. "With all due respect, Mr. Goldsworthy, I have a reputation to uphold, and I forbid you to see my daughter. I will please ask you to leave my house now," my father stated firmly, dragging me inside the house.

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you_

_Please don't go, and I said_

"Dad, let me go! Eli, don't go! Please don't listen to him! Don't go!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face at the sight of my father's guards dragging Eli's struggling figure away from my house.

My father sat me down on the stairs, and I looked around and noticed that everyone else had left the party.

"Clare, you know how crazy the townspeople get over this feud, and I don't want you to get hurt. These people are maniacs, and they would kill you in a second! I can't lose you, Clare Bear. Just stay away from the Goldsworthy boy.

_Romeo, take me somewhere_

_We can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_**Dear Clare,**_

_**I cannot stop thinking about your beautiful face, or your gorgeous blue eyes. I know your father told me to stay away from you, but I just don't think I can. I think I'm falling in love with you. I know we didn't even know each other long, but this is what I feel. So please, if you have any feelings for me at all, write back and let me know that I'm not just a pathetic loser for doing this. I need to see you again, please.**_

_**Love, Eli.**_

I read over the letter for the third time, tears stinging at my eyes. This has got to be the sweetest thing ever. I grabbed a pen, and decided to write back, asking him to not give up.

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew_

I climbed down the balcony in my room, trying to be as quiet as possible, so as to not wake my father up. When I got to the bottom, I raced to the garden, lifting up my dress, so I wouldn't trip over it. I saw a faint light in the garden, and I knew who it was. I ran as fast as I could while trying to keep silent, to get to my secret lover.

"Eli! You came!" I whisper-shouted to him, running into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around, laughing at my enthusiasm.

"Of course I did! Don't I always?" he mocked, going to sit down on our little patch of grass by the small pond. This was our spot. "What kind of Romeo would I be if I didn't?" he joked, pulling me down with him. I sat between his legs, leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I reached behind me and started to play with his hair.

Eli and I have been secretly meeting up like this, ever since the ball. I asked him to meet me here in my reply to his letter, and we've been doing this every night.

"Well, then I guess we're just another modern day Romeo and Juliet," I giggled, enjoying his warmth.

"It's you and me against the world, babe."

I turned my head and looked into the warm pair of emerald eyes that I instantly fell in love with.

"I love you, my Romeo," I whispered.

"And I love you, too, my gorgeous Juliet," he whispered back. He planted small kisses on my neck. I loved being like this.

_So, close your eyes; escape this town for a little while, oh_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

I sighed, feeling a little sad about how we had to hide our relationship from everyone. Don't get me wrong, I love Eli with all of my heart, but I hate not being able to walk around town with him, and show everyone how perfect we are together.

I closed my eyes, trying to forget about all that, and just enjoy being with him. It worked. We really were like Romeo and Juliet; our fathers against each other, us falling in love at a party, then being forbid to see each other, so we sneak off to do it in secret. I smiled at how cliché it was.

He's my Romeo Montague, and I'm his Juliet Capulet.

_And my daddy said, 'stay away from Juliet'_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you, please don't go, and I said_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Eli shooting up suddenly, and pulling me up with him.

"Eli! What's wrong?" I asked, trying to imagine why he had to leave so suddenly.

"Look!" he whispered, pointing up to my house, which had a light on in my parents' bedroom.

"Crap! Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night," I said sadly, not wanting him to leave me.

"I promise, I'll be here," he vowed, putting his hand over his heart and pretending to cross it.

I giggled, and then pushed him towards the direction of his house, before sprinting to my bedroom window. I sighed, climbing up as quickly as I could, and got under my covers, just in time to hear my door creak open, and I heard footsteps crossing the wooden floor to my balcony. Oh no! What if they see him!

I sighed in relief, though, as I heard them being closed shut and my mother muttering, "Oh, Clare; you always forget to close those. Someone could get in here," before walking out and shutting the door. I had to stifle a giggle at the irony of what she said.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

The nightly routine of meeting up with Eli continued on as usual, but it was only a matter of time before we got caught and our parents _really _found a way to keep us apart. I sighed sadly at the thought, and climbed down my balcony at an expert pace, something I was able to do much more quickly now, due to having to climb down it every night.

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

I sensed something was wrong when Eli came a few minutes late, looking disheveled and miserable. I immediately became worried about what happened.

"Eli, what's wrong?" I questioned, walking over to him and taking his hands in mine.

"I have to leave," he whispered, as if not believing it.

"If you have to leave, then why did you come tonight? I would've understood," I answered, not sure what he meant exactly by, 'leave'.

"No, Clare, you don't understand; I have to leave the town." Tears were stinging in his eyes as he said this.

"What? Why? For how long?" I demanded, not wanting him to leave me.

"Because, apparently my father caught me sneaking out one night and followed me here, so he's sending me away! And I have no idea how long." This brought tears to my eyes; why can't I just be happy for once? My parents are always forcing guys on me, and when I finally find one I love, he gets sent away! For being happy with me!

"He can't do that! Where are you gonna go?" I was worried his father would just kick him out with nowhere to stay.

"Don't worry; I'm staying with my aunt and uncle, who live a few hours away from here; my father may be a lot of things, but he wouldn't just leave me without a place to stay. He does love me," he reassured, confirming that he at least would have a warm bed to sleep in.

"A few hours? How are we supposed to see each other?" I asked, sending a fresh batch of tears to my eyes, quickly falling down my face and blinding my vision.

"Shhh, Clare, it'll be okay; I'll find a way. I promise," he soothed, wiping my tears away.

_Romeo, save me; they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

It's been two months since Eli was sent away, and I haven't seen him since. My parents have set me up with a guy who they think is 'suitable' for me, but I think he just wants to get in my pants. Plus, he eats like a pig. His name is Jake Martin. Ugh, I can't even think about him without wanting to puke. They told me that we're going to make a fine couple, and we're going to fall in love and have children, and be well respected people. I hate how they're trying to tell me how I feel! Can't they see that this is NOT what I want? Being with Eli is very difficult, but I won't give up hope; I'll keep putting off this marriage with Jake as long as I have to, because what I have with Eli is _real_. So much more real than anything I'll ever experience again.

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

I've been writing to Eli, since I can't see him. He told me not to be afraid, that he wouldn't make me go through with the marriage with Jake. He'd be back, and we'd make it through this, together. I can only hope he's right.

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town_

It's been six months since Eli moved away. I was getting so tired of him promising that he'd come back, that I was beginning to wonder if he was going to ever return. I was giving up hope, so I went to town one day, to go look at flower arrangements for my upcoming wedding. With Jake. Oh, how I wish it could be with Eli. I want him back, more than anything. I'd even go back to the secret midnight meetings in the garden, if I had to. I was shocked when I felt a pair of strong, warm, _familiar _arms wrap around my waist. I was walking to the different shops, and when I felt the arms, I froze, knowing who they belonged to.

_And I said, 'Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

"Eli, I need you back. I can't keep waiting for you, not knowing when you'll be back. You promised we could stay together, but I haven't seen you in _six months._

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think'_

Ugh, listen to me. I'm talking to myself. I even feel like you're with me right now. I'm going crazy," I whispered, thinking that the pair of arms was just an illusion. I turned around, ready to head back home, when I saw that the pair of arms was real, and that he was really back.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

'_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you, and that's all I really know_

I gasped in shock when I saw him kneel before me on one knee, pulling out a little velvet box and opening it. He said, "Clare, I know I haven't seen you since I left, and you don't know how _empty _I've felt the whole time. But, I'm willing to fix that; Clare Diane Edwards, I love you with all of my heart. I know it won't be easy for us to be together, because it never has, but I love you, and I know that it will be worthy it. That's all I need to know, so will you marry me?

_I talked to your dad; go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes'_

I know what you're going to say, but before you do, I already talked to your father. He told me that I could do this. I proved to him that our love was real, and he saw the way you acted while I was away, and how reluctant you were to marry Jake, and he said that that was proof enough that we would be happy together. So, if you'll marry me, you should probably go pick out a dress, because I can't wait any longer. Please just say yes," he finished, looking up at me from his spot on the ground with those green eyes that I missed so much, sparkling with hope.

It didn't even take me a second to think it over; I knew what I wanted, and I was willing to take the risk. "Of course I'll marry you; what kind of Juliet would I be if I wasn't willing to take this risk?" I said, pulling him up from the ground and jumping into his arms.

_Cause we were both young, when I first saw you_

I opened my eyes, coming back to the present, remembering where I was. I was standing in my sort of new house, where I moved in here with my new husband, Eli. I'm so glad I waited for him.

**A/N: And, voila! So, I was going to post this with my other song fics, but since it was so long, I decided to do it separately. This took all morning, and I'm hoping that you'll review, even to tell me how terribly cheesy and cliché it is? I accept that, too.:D**


End file.
